halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
RP:Glorious Oblivion
"Oh build your ship of death. Oh build it! / For you will need it. / For the voyage of oblivion awaits you." --D.H. Lawrence, The Ship of Death GLORIOUS OBLIVION =Introduction= It is the year 2552, the month of December. Earth is under siege by hostile Covenant Loyalist forces, and Humanity is on the verge of being utterly destroyed. This is the story of Humanity's struggle for survival, the Loyalist's quest for honor, and the Seperatist's search for truth. This is Glorious Oblivion. This is the battle for the Sol System. This is war. Insert your character on any of the three major fronts: Earth, Luna, or Mars; add them to the list below, read over the rules, and begin. Good luck to you. You'll need it. Participants After recieving an invite from Spartan-091, post your name below. *SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 00:32, 19 September 2007 (UTC) MODERATOR *''"Our Business is Life itself"'' Umbrella Corporation Communications ProductsMODERATOR * Kebath 'Holoree "Data Access" *AJ *Just Another GruntConverse *--Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel *[[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGEMODERATOR *-Anno 'Rhculee(Recieve Commands from me)( ) *35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • *-- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:06, 23 November 2007 (UTC) *Spartan 112 05:40, 23 November 2007 (UTC) and i dont have any special sig so BOO YA *'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 22:20, 23 November 2007 (UTC) *SPARTAN-118 *Chief Petty Officer SPARTAN-039T COM Link Characters Spartan-091 *Role: SPARTAN-091 **Location: Chicago, North America, Earth **Status: Active *Role: UNSC AI JLT 8011-10 "Juliet" **Location: SPARTAN-091 Neural Network **Status: Active RelentlessRecusant *Role: Dieter Friesen, UNSC Marine Corps 3rd Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta (SFOD-D) **Location: Earth **Status: Unknown 117649 Annihilative Repentance *Role: Colonel Nicholai Grevdaeht **Location: Luna **Status: Not yet active Kebath 'Holoree *Role: Supreme Commander 'Holor **Location: Mars **Status: Not yet active AJ *Role: SGM Arnold Lewis **Location: Los Angeles, California, Earth **Status: Active *Role: Brute Chieftian Jarvargus **Location: In Orbit around Earth **Status: Active Just Another Grunt *Role: Sergeant Valea **Location: Earth **Status: Active *Role:Prophet of Vigilance **Location: Luna **Status: Active Spartan G-23 *Role: SPARTAN-G023 **Location: en route to Mars **Status: Active **Other: SPARTAN-III Gamma Company, Squad Leader *Role: Team Murmillo **Location: Mars **Status: Active **Other: SPARTAN-III Gamma Company Team *Role: Maverick-060 **Location: Luna **Status: Active **Other: SPARTAN-II, Red-5 Anno 'Rhculee *Role: Anno 'Rhcul **Location: en route to Luna **Status: Active *Role: Vera 'Zenor **Location: en route with Anno 'Rhcul to Luna **Status: Active *Role: Senior Chief Petty Officer First Class CHRIS-087 **Location: en route to Earth **Status: Active Demakhis *Role: Imperial Admiral Dyr 'Jar Refos **Location: En route to Mars **Status: Active *Role: Major Domo Hasus 'Redonn **Location: En route to Mars **Status: Active *Role: Kemgor **Location: En route to Mars **Status: Active *Role: Ultra Sin 'Vordyee **Location: En route to Luna **Status: Active Spartan 112 *Role: The six Members of the Sacred Shadow Special Operations Lance **Location: En Route to Mars **Status: Active SPARTAN-077 *Role: Brachshaw, **Location: Onboard the Cleanser, with the Covenant Fleet in orbit around Earth and Luna. **Status: Active *Role: Zeta Squad **Location: Onboard the UNSC Autumn, in orbit around Earth. **Status: All members active *Role: Linda Farr **Location: Luna **Status: Active *Role: SPARTAN-077, Edward **Location: Onboard the UNSC Autumn, in orbit around Earth **Status: ? Rotaretilbo *Role: Fleet Admiral Sir Terrance Hood - Commanding Officer, All UNSC Space Forces **Location: Aboard Cairo Station, an Orbital MAC Defence Platform, gyrosynched orbit over Cairo, Egypt, Earth **Status: Active *Role: Vice Admiral Cory Johnson - Commanding Officer, Earth UNSC Space Forces **Location: Aboard UNSC Winston Churchill, a Marathon-class cruiser, space above Earth **Status: Active *Role: Commander Brandon Rebuga **Location: Aboard UNSC Desert Fox, a newly captured Covenant cruiser, space above Earth **Status: Active *Role: Lieutenant Bryan Hänkel **Location: Aboard UNSC Desert Fox, a newly captured Covenant cruiser, space above Earth **Status: Active *Role: Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IV **Location: Aboard Honorable Vassal, a Covenant light cruiser, unknown location **Status: Active *Role: Ship Master Ligi ‘Fleomee **Location: Aboard UNSC Desert Fox (Enduring Faith) as a prisoner, space above Earth **Status: Active Matt-256 *Role: First Lieutenant Jane Parkinson **Location: Luna **Status: Active *Role: Special Operations Major Shn'co Sthr **Location: Luna **Status: Active *Role: Master Gunnery Sergeant Dean Jackson **Location: Mars **Status: Active *Role: Chieftain Taurus **Location: Paris, Europe, Earth **Status: Active SPARTAN-118 *Role: Vice Admiral Will McKay **Location: En route to Earth on the UNSC Normandy to assist the defence of of Earth. **Status: Active *Role: Ship Master Amje 'Ailotee **location:In route to Earth on the Everlasting Grace to 'reclaim' forerunner artifacts **Status: Active =Rules= #There is a limit on Spartan characters. There were only 33 Spartans after genetic alteration. All Spartans must be approved by the Chief Moderators. #Forces are only Covenant, Human, and Forerunner constructs. There are Flood on Earth only, but Annihilative Repentance is in charge of them. #Please remember that the Humans are impossibly outnumbered, and that they can't win many battles without a large casualty list piling up. Covenant weapons are extremely formidable. #Not all Elites like the idea of working with Humans. Keep this in mind. #There is to be no "teleporting"; i.e. moving your character to another planet just to save him/her. #Transport between Fronts is limited, and ships are hard to come by. All transits must be approved by a moderator. #Please sign at the top of your posts and include the name of a background music track that you think would go along with your post. Put the track name and the artist in italics at the top of your post. #Please get permission from another person before eliminating their character. If you do not, you will be penalized. #At least try to play a Covenant character along with your Humans; this adds a little variety. #If unsure about something, please ask a Moderator. #Please consult the talk page for more in-depth rules on starships and inter-planetary defense. =Fronts= Earth *SPARTAN-091 **Juliet *SGM Arnold Lewis *SGT Jeff Valea *Senior Chief Petty Officer First Class CHRIS-087 *Zeta Squad (in orbit) *Fleet Admiral Sir Terrance Hood *Vice Admiral Cory Johnson *Commander Brandon Rebuga *Lieutenant Bryan Hänkel *Ship Master Ligi ‘Fleomee *Chieftain Taurus *SPARTAN-077 (in orbit) Luna *Anno 'Rhcul *Vera 'Zenor *SPARTAN-060 *Prophet of Vigilance *Linda Farr *Brachshaw (in orbit) *Nicholai Grevdaeht *First Lieutenant Jane Parkinson *Shn'co Sthr Mars *Imperial Admiral Dyr 'Jar Refos *Major Domo Hasus 'Redonn *Kemgor *Ultra Sin 'Vordyee *Supreme Commander 'Holor *Team Murmillo **SPARTAN-G023 **SPARTAN-G059 **SPARTAN-G202 **SPARTAN-G331 *Special Operations Lance Sacred Shadow **Uasu 'Sojam **Ckpe 'Cinot **Asbe 'Cinot **Orbe 'Yatut **Eysu 'Eojus **Idbe 'Vadum *Master Gunnery Sergeant Dean Jackson =Roleplaying=